The Night the Succubus Left
by Amelia Skittles
Summary: the night tanya and kate leave the house what happens to Garrett will blow your mind


**The Night The Succubus Left**

_**one shot story Garrett/ Carmen / Eleazar**_

_**Summary : what happens when Carmen's left home alone with the guys one night while Tanya and Kate go hunting**_

_**Carmen's POV**_

_I knew it was going to be one of those long night's my sisters were going out hunting without me I knew they needed time away from everyonethey're just getting over Irina's death and so are we but they are taking this hard. I was sitting in my room playing with Eleazar hair I enjoy its like silk to touch._

_I looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock I heard Kate and Garrett saying their good-bye's for the night_

"_No I love you more"_

"_No I LOVE you more" he giggled I rolled my eyes. Although I shouldn't roll my eyes I'm just as bad with Eleazar when we part. They finished -bye's and I heard the door slam. I began __Garrett pace around the house his repetitive footsteps making me wonder if he was going to go out on his own tonight too._

_**Garrett's POV**_

"_No I Love you more" I whispered_

"_NO I LOVE YOU more" he giggled I knew she was in love with me. I was in love with her and would follow her anywhere, but not tonight. Tonight I would stay home and watch sports center or finish our laundry straighten our room from the mess we made in it earlier. Gah, thinking about it. __I groaned internally, remembering the events that had me hot and bothered all over again. Her hair splayed across our mattress as I hovered over her. She would shock me lightly, giving the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. She knew how to use her gift perfectly to be erotic and kinky while still being able to convey her love for me with each and every touch. I took myself upstairs to sit upon the bed, to relive my afternoon in privacy._

_I was half way through half stroke when I heard them_I had begun stroking _myself, trying to relieve the massive hard on that reminiscing had brought on. I was mid-stroke when I heard them. _

_. It sounded so erotic the way she was moaning __The curiosity got the best of me, knowing it was wrong, but not being able to stop myself I got up and went to peak in on them. _ I knew the voices _belonged to my brother and sister, Carmen and Elazar.__. I was getting even more aroused by moans and bangingopen I saw the most erotic thing. Eleazar had his head between Carmen's thighs I couldn't stop looking herbreast were perfect and perky and nipples were hard I wanted to hold her down lick her nipples while Eleazar tasted her. I started to wonder what she tasted like Eleazar would let me taste her. Hell if she would let me taste her. I was brought out of my daze when I heard someone say my name_

"_Garrett" Carmen had herself propped up on her elbows looking at me Eleazar continued his on her already intoxicating corethe smell permeat the house.__ One of her hands lifted off the bed and with an open palm she motioned for me to come to her._

_**Carmen's POV**_

"_Garrett" I whispered I knew he was staring at me and Eleazar I could see erection against his jeans and I wanted to know what he felt like all over me I wanted to feel him and my husband against me at the same time. I looked down to my husband who was making work of my clit nipping and sucking driving me completely wild I loved the way his lips felt on my body didn't matter where he just had that thing that made my body explode. I _

_**Eleazar POV**_

"_Garrett" I heard her say I was wondering what my wife was up too he had her kinky moments e had toys, handcuffs, outfits, bondage equipment and various other things Carmen like it rough I like it soft of and slow I am a romantic of sorts. But right now I was devouring between her legs. The taste of her was incredible I couldn't believe I hadn't tried this as a human even though we've been doing this for over 500 years it never tires her moans for me never tire. I nibbled away at her clit making her body course with orgasm after orgasm I saw her hand make a gesture to come toward the bed and I felt my dick twitchits been along time since we've had the pleasure of another in our bed be male or female. Her hand touched his chest and I felt her body react I knew she wanted him and I would let him touch her I would let him have the pleasure of her moans and orgasms as they course out of her body onto him i would want him there i wanted to share in this moment to see the pleasure he brings her to see the way she squirms into his touch. I wanted to please my wife by having him on her in her._

_Carmen's POV_

_I touched his chest and I could feel the muscles underneath I knew I was going to hell for this, but I didn't care. I wanted both of these men right here right now Eleazar already pleasuring me in ways that are just out of this world I felt my body convulse I wanted more I my hand trail down Garrett's body I cupped his bulge I wanted more I wanted to peel his body and wrap my lips around . I slowly looked up for confirmation that he wanted what I wanted._

_Feeling Eleazar tongue swirl and twist inside me moaning. I grabbed Garrett's hard erection through his pajama bottoms hissing for some form of release whether it be thes or my own as i tighten my hold on him.__ I looked up at Garrett's eyes and they were darker than before t that moment I knew it was okay. I pulled at the elastic looking up seductively. His erection sprang free from his pajamas making me gasp at the sight of I feel my lips dry I lick them greedily and feel my core become even more slicker than it was before Eleazar started his ministrations between my thighs I was lost between these two seemingly beautiful men._

_Garrett's POV_

_he licked her lips I could have cum just by her licking her lips. I mean hell she's older than me but fuck __she's a dish. I envy Eleazar is right now I bet her juices taste good I wonder if he'd mind me sharing his wife. hen she pulled down my pajama bottoms I about fucking unloaded all on her breast. I wonder what she like my buried deep within her slickness. Thinking about that only made my twitch worse. I looked to where Eleazar's head was and I saw his eyes watching me as his wife reached out and began stroking I tilted my head back and groaned_

"_Fuck" I whispered. I wanted more I wanted a lot more I fell to my knees on the bed giving her access to what she wanted he wanted my I wonder if she would let me and Eleazar double team her. Her hands worked my shaft as I kneeled before her on the bed, as if she were the queen and we were her slaves I began to lean forward looking slightly to Eleazar trying to see if he gave me permission ith a slight nod my lips attached to hers finding something heated and very lustful in there. I felt her grip my erection harder and I moaned into her mouth I swiped my tongue across her lips and I could taste spice it was like cinnamon and sage it was intoxicating and I wanted more._

_Eleazar POV_

_y dick twitched he leaned forward and I bit her clit gently I nodded giving him permission to kiss my wife atching them kiss was intense for me I felt my erection becom I needed more of her. I watched her give his some relief with her hand it wouldn't be long before she pulled him closer he loved the feel of a penis in her mouth. I watched as they continued th kiss hen he slipped his tongue into her mouth I bit her clit harder sending new juices t that point I kissed up her body I wanted to share this. I wanted a part of this action I looked toward Garrett nodding and let my lips with both of theirs enjoying both taste cinnamon of my wife and the old world smell of Garrett t this point my wife had her hand on my erection now rubbing me up. I loved the feel of her hands and groaned t was then I felt a second pair of hands on me. Garrett cupping my balls tugging on them I groaned even louder reaching toward him to give firm tug or two._

_Carmen's POV_

_t was a mix of hands everywhere Garrett's hand on my husbands and vice verse t was getting extremely hot in here and I was beginning to pant __I felt as if I were coming out of my skin. I was a live wire and every touch made me want more they were tugging and pulling on each other as I was lightly stroking each of them I wanted them to feel what I wanted from them I pull from the kiss and push my husband on the bed and kiss down his body taking my time listening to him hiss and moan licking around the base and up the shaft of his penis before enveloping it into my mouth. I felt it twitch inside my mouth and slipped down it as far a et my teeth graze the shaft as I rise back up looking up between my lashes I see Garrett and my husband exchange the most heated kiss I've ever seen moan loudly as I reach the tip sending the vibrations jolt in the pleasure. osition myself up again point to Garret to lay down e complied and I kneeled between the two men and stroked them both remov Garrett's as I lower my lips to my mouth tasting his precum on the tip of his cock. I slip down his cock as I did my husband letting my tongue swirl around the shaft then graze my teeth continue to stroke both men again fiercely smiling as they both groan and hiss in pleasure_

_Eleazar's POV_

_fuck, damn, shit any other word my wife's mouth on me and then it was as i was laying there Garrett pulled me in for a kiss that was fuck, i thought i was going to shoot throught the roof i hadn't shraed a __kiss like that since the last time we had a nomad in our bed for experimentation. My wife loves when i kiss other men in front of her while were in the heat of the moment and i've gotta say his lips were soft his mouth was amazing it's gotta be one of the best kisses i could remember from all of our experiences that we've had. _

_Garrett's POV_

_Eleazar's and my kiss was hot I felt on fire then his wife, shit I watch Carmen sink her mouth on my cock and I just going to lose it Ihear her moan as she taste the precum I already know appeared uck she didn't just scrape me hat was fucking sexy. I look at her as she strokes my cock and I want her even more now and I hope I dont lose it before I have the chance to fuck this woman_

_Carmen's POV_

_I had them right where I wanted them and I knew I'd never get this chance again I hopped off the bed and went to our drawer grabbed the handcuffs for my hands and feet the blindfold and the other toys I watched as they squirmed on the bed for me to come back. I crawled up in between themhanding them the cuffs_

"_uff me boys make me yours" my voice ragged I was aroused even more as they worked to secure me to the bed. I see them like predators they were hungry for what they want and I see them looking at each other then down at me. Without a second warning my eyes were blinded by the blindfold I __felt hands on me. I couldn't tell who hey massaged at my stomach slipping lower and lower until OH GOD there inside me lift my hips instantly crave more biting my lip my moans I wanted more and I couldn't see who was granting me this pleasure and that's when I felt it another pair of hands tweaking at my nipples and I released my lip from my teeth _

_I panted the moan I could hear noises i was making until I felt it I felt the most pleasurable feeling ever the brink of my orgasm, it was such a rush but I knew it wasn't my last one it wasn't the mouthwatering hip thrusting climax I deserved.__ I moaned out for more though I wanted to feel them inside me _

_Garrett's POV_

_I was between her legs and had two fingers dripping with her delicious orgasm I looked up at Eleazar as he had her nipples rolling between his fingers he was in pure pleasure you could see her back arching her hips lifting She was almost suspended in air. She was in a state of bliss when I grabbed the clit stimulator in the mix of toys and began to bring her to her climax I look to Eleazar and suggest that its his turn to have his fingers in his wife. I found it oddly sensual when he his hand mine a slipped two fingers into her I heard her purr he was fucking hot in this position _

"_fuck my wife" e slipped his fingers out and put against her lips I watched her suck and lick his hands I positioned myself at her core I saw her gasp a bit and with that gasp I pushed myself all the way into her he shudderedas I pushcompletely sheathing myself into her God she was so delicious she was more of a woman than Kate to be truthful you could tell. I pulled out and she whimpered but I pushed back in force she struggled against the cuffs __ she wanted free but I motioned to Eleazar to secure her more e pinned her arm as I spread her legs a l wider and forced myself into her with each thrust. I was almost to my brink when Eleazar stopped me motioned to her mouth I nodded pulling out of her as she whimpered I moved quickly toward her mouthas Eleazar quickly moved to my position between her legs._

_Carmen's POV_

_I missed the feel of him whoever he was between my legs t was the best feel as he pumped in and out of me he taste of my own climax as the other fed me his fingers I was on cloud nine the sexual Cleopatra getting fed her orgasmic bliss. But he disappeared only after a few good moments it must have been about a good twenty minutes he'd been working hard on making me climax and I guess before he could climax he pulled out_

_Eleazar POV_

_I wanted her to take his cock in her mouth I wanted to watch her swallow him and as she swirled her tongue I plunged deep into hert was the hottest thing ever to see my wife mouth fucking another. I wanted to cum into her while he came into her mouth I wanted to fucking get her off like she imagine. As I pounded harder I felt her orgasm building the walls herclenching and unclenching I knew she was going to explode if I didn't quit teasing her with my hands or keep slowing speeding up my pace I watched as she took all of him in and swallowing him and scraping hi teeth I found it oddly erotic the way she was handling him the way her hands were tied and her head was tilted to the sidethe way she took him in made me pound her pussy faster I wanted to just make her enjoy the time and be as soft as i could be against what Garrett had pounded into her. _

_she couldn't hold it anymore I knew she had to cum it was building up her muscles and I had to cum too We were coming to our brink as I pinched her clit and she came around my cock milking me puls I finally couldn't take it anymore and with one hard thrust I lost it inside her I was a fire hose inside her relieved moan of Garrett as he came inside my wife's mouth. It was beautiful he was swallowing and was totally into his cock and I kept rocking in and out of her building up one more orgasm and as she came I heard Garrett moan for she had sucked him so hard that she accidentally sunk her teeth into him uck that was hott..._

_Carmen's POV_

_I couldn't help it I knew Eleazar had just flooded my pussy with his cum and it was so amazing and he was bringing me another orgasm that I just couldn't help it I sunk my teeth into Garrett's cock and he kinda screamed it was hott I just couldn't help it __**{a/n – unwritten law to me only mates can cum inside there mate i think its just the right way}**_

_Garrett's POV_

_he bit my cock …._

_fuck it love it, I wonder if there will be a mark there I'd hate to explain that to her od she still sucking me I watched Eleazar get off to it I watched him bring her to a fifth orgasm he idea of kissing him again for doing that is kinda lingering in my head e's looking hot right now for what he just did to his wife and I lean toward him and press my lips against his e accepts my lips with his pressing back with just as much intensity ts just hot all over and she's still sucking swirling scraping and loving on my cock m about ready to blow again in her mouth when Eleazar ends the kiss and slips a finger behind me I've never felt something so unbelievable like this before entered me and before I knew it I was __spouting into Carmen's' mouth for a second time_

_Eleazar POV_

_od that was hot'd tried that once before with some poor person we picked up but never on another vampire e just spouted into her mouth again hat's when we heard_

_Kate POV_

_I heard the noises as we approached the house Tanya looking at me weird_

"_here are three people having sex in our house id Carmen and Eleazar end up going out and bringing someone" he eyed me as we ran home to our respec rooms Garrett wasn't in went and checked the open door hat's when I saw in her mouth with Eleazar's finger up his ass and I lost it_

"_GARRETT"_

_A/N – thanks for reading the very Raunchy One Shot - Amy_


End file.
